Wish Granted!
by AppleJuiceSenpai
Summary: AU. Haruka makes a wish at a mysterious store for the cyber girl living in his phone. The next day he is dealing with a girl with a heated glare and pretty black hair. Everything changed and yet the butterflies in Haruka's stomach is still the same as ever. Harutaka. Rating may change. [Hiatus]


Wish Granted!

_This chapter is unedited._

**Warnings:** None this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kagerou Project's or its characters.

**A/N:** This chapter is so unedited like omg. Especially the ending It's one o clock in the morning and so tired. Also, I don't know why I always start multi-chapters because i'm crap at updating. And I don't know how to write, nor do I know how to perceive Haruka's character _at all_.

Basically I'm sorry for everything about writing. Haha.

ENJOY MY CRIPPITY CRAPPITY RUSHED PROLOGUE HAHA-

(P.S: See any mistakes? Please tell me! Don't be the bystander and let me embarrass myself, okay? D:)

* * *

Prologue: A Wish Made

"Master, wake up!"

Haruka grinned sleepily, sitting up slowly. He yawned, tilting his head back and covering his mouth in a poor attempt at covering his yawn. He fell back onto his bed with a soft grunt, and let out a groan. "Ah, my bed is so warm..." He started.

"Master! Please, be smart." The reply snipped back as quickly as he had expected. Opening one eye, Haruka spotted the blue haired computer program on one of his various computer screens. She was pouting. "You have to finish your art book, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Haruka said, before attempting another try at getting up. Sleep, art, and eating were his favorite things, so it didn't make sense that he would be so hesitant to move from one of his favorite things to another. Maybe he should figure out how to do _all_ of those things at the same time, then he wouldn't have to move.

A boy can dream, right?

"Today is Saturday, right?" He asked, sitting down. Now that he was closer, he could see Ene sitting on the task bar, swinging her incomplete legs back and forth. "August...the 14th?" When was the last time he glanced at the calender? Haruka could go for days working on a project that he sometimes forgot to check time other than deadlines.

"Right! Your deadline for this art book is tomorrow! So it's a good thing you only have to edit and stuff, isn't it?" Ene grinned and Haruka couldn't help but grin back.

Everything was so perfect he wanted to cry.

Despite being worked to the bone on his art projects, and only having certain amount of time where he could get social freedom. Not that he had much to begin with, so the loss wasn't all that significant to him. Plus, he had Ene so he wasn't all that isolated. Her company was enough to make sure he didn't sink as low as a NEET.

Haruka really didn't know what a NEET was, to be honest. But Ene used it to insult him at times, so he guessed it means something bad.

Ene was a small little computer program that Shintaro had given him a few years back, when Haruka was still in High School and sicker than ever before thanks to his illness. Because of that, Haruka had to go away from school for long periods of time, and it became a little lonely; not that he'll ever admit it.

Shintaro had given Ene to him and they've been together ever since. Even if Haruka didn't know how, or why, Shintaro gave Ene to him. He was just glad that he did.

"Hey, hey, Master!" Ene exclaimed. Haruka blinked, and realized he had been in a daze like state, sleep still lingering at the edges of his mind. She was waving her sleeves around, pouting cutely. "Are you listening? I was saying that after you finish we should go out to celebrate~"

"Celebrate?" Haruka thought it over.

It was a nice idea. He sure wasn't opposed to it. Plus, he liked watching Ene's reactions to the outside world; it was adorable. Haruka could also bring his sketchbook along and people sketch; it used to be his favorite pastime before he started out digitally and didn't have access to a computer.

It was a _really_ nice idea.

"Sure." Haruka nodded. "Let me just go get something to eat, real quick. Then we can get started on finishing this art book, shall we?"

Ene's digital giggle echoed through the speakers. "Aye aye, captain!"

…...

"It's really hot." Haruka tugged at his itchy collar, sweat dripping down in beads across his face. Ene sent him a concerned glance from his phone.

"Do you have your insurance card, Master?" Ene asked, her voice coming through the earphones Haruka had on."Hm~ Better yet, you should go inside some place to cool down. Ah, I know! I remember reading about a brand new mall opening around here while surfing the web! You could visit that place!"

"A new mall? Now that you mention it, I remember something about it on the news." The mall isn't _brand_ new, but still fairly new. It opened last summer, and if Haruka remembers correctly, was the place the terrorist attack happened.

He hoped that won't happen again while he is there.

Following Ene's directions, he finally made it and stared up in awe at the huge building. "Woah! It's huge!" He exclaimed. It towered over him, like some sort of monster looming over unexpected prey. Seeing it in person made him excited.

"You never came here before, have you?" Ene asked, tilting her head to the side. "Seeing as of that Master buys all his needs online."

"Nope. I never been here before." Haruka confirmed, glancing around excitedly. "Ah, so many places! I wonder where we should go first. Ooh! Maybe they have an art store! Wouldn't that be cool?"

With varying levels of excitement, Haruka and Ene visited stores. Ene loved the video game section, most particularly the new shooter game that Haruka could see _oozed_ gore, while he fell in love with the art store.

"Ah, they have these here!" Picking up a particular sketchbook, putting Ene down on the counter near his hip, Haruka examined the sketchbook eagerly. "I always had to order this from an art store online. It seems like they have everything here, don't they, Ene-chan?"

"If you say so, Master." Ene agreed, playing with her pig tails absently. She pouted. "They should have a section specifically for cute cyber girls, though. _Then_ they'll have everything."

Haruka laughed and moved on.

In the end, Haruka slumped down in the common areas, on an empty bench. Setting the various shopping bags around him, he pulled out his phone to check up on Ene. She didn't like it when he put her in his pocket, but at times, he just didn't have a choice.

Nibbling on some pocky, Haruka spoke. "I think we visited almost everywhere, Ene-chan."

"Oi, don't speak with your mouthful." Ene chided, though it was a bit of an empty complaint by now. She would always chide him of eating too much and attempting to talk after wards, though Haruka thinks she had grown used to it by now. "I think so too. Today was fun, don't you think, Master?"

"Oh- Er, yeah!" Haruka swallowed and nodded cheerfully. "We should do this more often, don't you think, Ene-chan?"

"Right!" Ene nodded and smiled a bright smile up at Haruka. Haruka grinned back, feeling a bubbly sort of happiness eating away at his insides.

Ene always had this effect on him. She always gave him this feeling that made a smile tug at the corner of his lips, or that happy butterflies were attack his insides and slowly eating their way out so that they could fly free. Haruka may not know what this feeling is called, but he liked it and hoped it wouldn't ever leave.

Maybe Ene would know what this feeling is called. She seems to know a lot of stuff, now that Haruka thought about it. It could be because she has the power of the internet at her hands. He'll have to ask her later, then.

Happy with his decision, happy with his new excessive items he had brought, happy with merely everything; a store caught Haruka's attention. He probably wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't lazily scanning his surroundings. It was a small shop, and probably would have looked comfy were it not all the dark colors, the magenta and deep violet making it stark against the sheer _pureness_ of the mall.

"Hm? Ene, what do you think that store is like?" Haruka asked, suddenly. Positioning the phone so that Ene could see, he mumbled around more sweets. "It looks pretty spooky. Maybe it's some sort of year round Halloween store or something."

"Uwah~" The awed and excited tone Ene made made Haruka pull the phone back a bit to see her expression. Just like her tone implied, she looked awed, excitement chewing away at her bright like features. "We should visit that store before we go!"

"Eh? But it's all dark and spooky." Haruka sent another glance at the store. It didn't seem that it had very much business, and people seemed unaware of it's existence. "Ar-...Are you sure?" He asked, hesitantly. Ene nodded firmly.

"Yes, yes!" Her lips moved into a firm pout, and Haruka laughed, giving in.

"Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Standing up, he stretched. Haruka was going to be sore tomorrow, but Ene assured him that tomorrow was going to be his _real_ day off. A day that would be spent altering between eating, sleeping and anything else Haruka wanted to do.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day, maybe even better than today.

Humming happily, Haruka gathered up his stuff and made his way to the store. He mentally noted that people seemed completely unaware of it's mere existence, and wondered if he fell asleep on the bench and this was all a dream, he entered the store.

The store smelled strongly of incense, a sickly sweet that made Haruka want to sneeze. Just as the outside of the store implied, it was darkly lit inside the store, and the walls were lined with shelves that held weird knick knacks on them. But Haruka's eyes instantly went to the girl behind the counter, who stood rigid and staring at him with wide trembling eyes.

She looked young, maybe around 15? 14? Her hair was white and looked like it moved on it's own, though Haruka was sure it was just the dimly lit room and his eyes adjusting. Her eyes gleamed red in the store.

"H-...H-hello!" She greeted, shutting her eyes closed and bowing her head. Her words were a rush. "Welcome to the Heat Haze store! We w—we make wishes come true!" Haruka approached the counter, the name tag reading simply 'Mary'.

"Make wishes come true?" Haruka asked, blinking. Setting his stuff down, and pulling out his phone, so Ene wouldn't feel left out. "Ooh; like an anime, right?" If he remembered correctly, he remembers Ene awing over this cat of an anime she was watching only to be cursing at it a few episodes later. Haruka wondered why she kept on muttering things about 'contracts' and 'stupid cat-thing.'.

He liked the cat-thing even if he didn't know what it did wrong.

"Er...er..." Mary played thumb war her thumbs. "We make wishes come true. Just tell me your wish and I'll do my best!" Her tone went from forced to meek in seconds. "I-if that is alright with you, that is..."

"Ahh- That's so cool!" Ene's voice squeaked from the earphones, and Haruka barely maintained a wince. "You should make a wish, Master!" He glanced down at his phone, and saw Ene staring at the girl intensely.

Mary followed his eyes and blinked. Her face, looked torn between terror and awe. "I-...is that a person inside your phone?" Mary asked, eyes flickering from Ene to Haruka in nervous flicks.

"I guess, in a way." Haruka unplugged the earphones, and removing them from his ears to his neck. Settling Ene on the counter, Mary's eyes never leaving the screen, he winced and rubbed at his ears. They ached. "Her name is Ene!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ene waved ecclesiastically. "I'm the one and only, the most amazing, Ene-chan!"

"M-my name's Mary..." Mary stammered out, and pressed her face closer to the screen. Haruka laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "W—why are you trapped...inside the phone?" She sent a timid glance at Haruka.

Haruka thought it was cute until she whispered quite loudly.

"Did that man trap you in there?"

Haruka couldn't help it; he laughed. Ene apparently couldn't help it either, for she was laughing just as loud, if not louder. Poor Mary stood behind the counter confusedly, sending fearful glances between the two. It was a few moments before Haruka contained himself, Ene hiccuping giggles as he tried to explain.

"No, no. She isn't...trapped in there, as you asked. Ene is always inside the phone, or my laptop." Haruka nodded, a grin still present on his face. "I don't think it's possible to trap someone in a phone anyways..."

"If I had a body, I would be using it~" Ene added thoughtfully. "That seems fun..." Haruka sent Ene a surprised glance.

Did...did Ene want a body? Haruka never considered the possibility. Now that the idea was in his head, the more it appealed to him and the more it made sense. Ene seemed so interested in the outside world, that she must have thought once or twice about having her own body.

Ene seemed like she _deserved_ her own body.

"O-oh." Mary bit her lip. "Okay, then. Er...what will your wish be?" She asked, directing her attention back to Haruka. Haruka blinked, and glanced down at Ene, who still seemed to be still thinking, the thoughtful expression on her face seemingly out of place on the loud, brash, girl.

"..." Haruka grinned and nodded firmly. He had decided. "I want Ene-chan to have her own body!"

There was a moment's silence, before Ene sputtered out a loud and confused "Eh?" and the red blush spread quickly to her cheeks and Haruka could only grin down at her. He felt somewhat breathless for some reason and watched in amusement as Ene flailed around the small space of the phone.

Mary blinked. "Oh! I...I think I can do that." Her soft jaw firmed and something in her eyes clicked with new determination. "I can definitely do that! Please, wait here!" She scurried off towards the back and left Haruka with Ene, who was covering the lower half of her face with the bagginess of her sleeves.

"Idiot Master!" Ene raged at him, her words muffled by her sleeves. She glared at him, eyes narrowed. "Why did you have to wish for something silly?"

"Awh? You don't like my wish?" Haruka pouted slightly. "I would think you would like your own body."

"I-! No, that's not it-! Argh." Ene shook her head, and glared at him. "You're too confusing! Idiot Master!" The phone screen flickered back and Haruka made a whining noise, saddened at the fact. Poking at the screen, Haruka pouted.

"Ah, Ene-chan! I'm sorry for wherever I did! Please don't be angry with me, Ene-!" Haruka pleaded into the phone, pulling the phone closer to squint at the dark screen. When Mary came back, Haruka was pressing the phone into his face, practically.

"Sir, please, sign here!" Mary declared, seemingly not concerned with the fact that Haruka's face and phone trying to become one. "After that, you wish will come true."

"Really? That's pretty cool." Haruka sighed dejectedly, pushing the phone away for now. He brightened when he glanced at the paper on the counter. Taking the pen, he quickly jotted down his name on the dotted line, not even reading it.

"Thanks for making your wish!" Mary nodded, taking the contract back up. Her previous determination slowly melted into the timidness that Haruka grew accustomed to. "P-please enjoy it!"

"Haha, thank!" Haruka grinned, gathering his stuff up and after one last glance at the dark phone, began to exit the store. "Thanks for granting my wish!"

As suspicious as the store was, Haruka felt strangely glad for visiting it. With a smile, a tired yawn, and headphones that weren't plugged in, Haruka left for home.

He hoped that Ene would forgive him for whatever he did by then.

…...

"Master!"

"Hmphghf."

"Master, this is urgent!"

"Mphgh- Ene, you _promised_ that I would get to sleep in today..." Haruka mumbled, and whined, somehow mixing the both. "I'm sure it can...wait..." Sleep started to drag him back, and Haruka was willing to go.

He was just about to jump off into the deep abyss of sleep and dreams, he was hit by something that was later found to be his plushie triceratops. Haruka sat up quickly and stared at the person who hit him.

A girl with black pigtails and a heated glare stared back.

So he did what was unavoidable. He scrambled up and out of his bed with a yelp, proceeding to become tangled in his own sheets and falling onto the floor.

"-aster!" Was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

* * *

Enjoy this story? Drop a review, favorite, or follow to show it!

Or maybe perhaps some coffee...? No?

Haha a'ight a'ight.

Orz

-GAJ


End file.
